The Final Manuver
by Helbaworshipper
Summary: Fool's backstory is almost an enigma to Sora, who has the oddest feelings for the little hentai. However, what if he has the ability to turn human? Why would he turn human in the first place? Takes place after end of Kaleido star, and goes to New Wings
1. Chapter 1

**The Final Manuver**

by: Helbaworshipper

_Chapter 1_

"Sora!" The voice awakened the pink haired girl from her position on the safety net of the practice room. She had been practicing another complex manuver when she had heard Anna's shout. The teen stood from her position, running towards her friend.

"Anna! What are you doing here?"

"I brought you lunch."

"Oh! I forgot about that!" The now aware girl heard her stomach rumble as she landed on the ground. She joined Anna on the ground, who pulled out a nice sandwhich for her. "Where's Mia today?"

"Did you forget she had a different part to practice for?" The female was struck across her mind, and nodded from embarassment.

"So, are you excited about the new production?"

"I never knew we would do something as odd as the Phantom of the Opera, considering we've mostly done fairy tales."

"What time is it?"

"Almost four, why?"

"I swear I forgot something today, I just can't tell what I forgot." The teen shrugged her shoulders, and continued to eat. Unaware she had been warned by Fool that when she returned things might not be the same.

_**In Sora's Dorm Room...**_

Fool felt funny, the usually perverted sounding spirit of the stage laying on a carpet. His body was going through some drastic changes for the first time since the great manuver had been performed. He had tried to tell Sora earlier that things were about to change drasticly, but he wouldn't get through to her no matter what he said. However, most of the time she treated him as a hentai who happened to live in her room and give some very odd advice. Now he couldn't even draw a tarot card, even if his body would move from where it was.

"Fool!" A female voice yelled out, most likely Sora, who had just remembered he had said something earlier. He tried to move once again, but could not. "Fool! Where'd you go?"

"I can't come to meet you there..." His voice was faint, but apparently the pink haired teen had heard him as she followed the source of his voice. She looked worried as she saw him on the floor.

"Are you okay? You were saying something earlier, and I didn't get a chance to hear it. Come to think of it..." The girl picked him up, placing him against the lamp in the dining area. "What were you saying?" The spirit of the stage watched her carefully before placing his hands to his chest to try and pull out his cards. He managed to stand, but could not at all draw one.

"After the great manuver is pulled, I am called to pull a manuver even two partners on the same wavelength cannot pull."

"How is that?"

"You'll find out tomorrow." The female stood and pulled herself closer to the spirit of the stage, her blue shirt's neck area close enough for him to see some skin. He turned his head away and turned back to find her gone once again. Probably to practice again, he sat against the lamp with a resigned sigh. Tomorrow was definetly going to be an odd day.

_**In the practice room...**_

****Sora once again took her place at the bar as she began to swing, she had to master doing a upside down 360 spin to the other bar by next week. Using all her strength she pushed her body as the moment became enough, her spin moved rather oddly, but seemed to fit the bill until one hand wacked the bar, and sent her hurling towards the safety net again. Not being daunted by the last twenty-five tries, which she improved each time, she went back to the bar and continued her efforts.

"Sora, you're doing great!"

"Mia!" The teen looked down to see the blonde and Ken staring up at her. This put more energy in her veins as she countinued to do her spin again, this time it felt much more comfortable to do, however she once again hit the bar and hurtled towards the safety net. She went down again, attempting to have another go, but Ken stopped her.

"Sora, I think it's time you stopped."

"I can keep going."

"Not with the way your wrist looks." The pink haired female stared at her wrist to see a very painful bruise. She realized for a moment that she had been losing the momentum due to the pain she must have been feeling from the bruise. She was not daunted by the pain though, and kept herself in high spirits.

"It's not that bad, I can still keep going."

"As long as you don't push it too hard." The girl once again climbed up, suddenly feeling the pain as her spin stopped abruptly to hurtle her down towards the net. She knew that her wrist would not listen to her and sighed. She would have to let it rest until tomorrow, and she allowed herself to be removed from the room she spent many hours practicing.

_**In Sora's dorm room...**_

****Her return had been late that night, and she noticed Fool at the same spot. Usually he'd wait by the shower when she came home to practice, but it seemed even he could be unusual in habits. She tried to wake him from his seemingly deep slumber. He mumbled incoherently and went back to sleep. She did her usual routine and put an ice pack on her wrist.

_**The next morning...**_

Sora tried to pull herself up from bed, but for some reason she felt a warmth that was not usually in the bed. As she opened her lavender eyes, she screamed.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**The Final Manuver**

by: Helbaworshipper

_Chapter 2_

Lavender eyes scanned the person covered in her bedsheets and pillows, who was now unable to recognized. "Who in the world are you!" Her voice shrilled as the figure began moving the many layers of bedsheets and pillows that now covered the body. "How'd you get in my room!" The girl tried to toss more objects at him, but found she had ran out of the needed objects.

"Sora, do you not recognize me?" The voice was definetly male, and the teen went closer to the bundle to hear the voice. However, she met two well toned arms as they tugged the female to the well chizeled chest. She tried to move, but the arms held her in place as the rest of the covering objects fell off the male. Short blonde wavy hair and a well built face with intense eyes. Sora's own lavender eyes were drawn, but not until she saw that the person was half naked.

"Uhhh...n-no..." Her voice trembled, knowing that she didn't want to leave the arms for an odd reason. A scarlet blush took over her visage, and she tried to remain calm, but that wouldn't have been Sora. However, she managed to knock her head into his panted sections, which knocked her back the wall.

"Sora, it's me Fool."

"No you're not! Fool was tiny...and he was a pervert..."

"What do you think the spirit of the stage can do when I'm stuck in your room all day?"

"Hey! Fool was tiny! I could tie him up easily!"

"Hey! I despise the tying!" The girl tried to somehow tell herself that this was not the pervert she knew. Besides, this guy looked rather...uhh...sexy? No! She did not just say this pervert in her room was sexy! She tried to get somehow aware of who this really was, but she still somehow saw a tarot card in his hand.

"Uhh...you're Fool?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you Sora." The half naked male went closer to her, pulling her into another embrace. This time, Sora could feel the chiseled muscles against her head.

"How in the world did you get so...uhh...big." She was obviously trying not to say sexy. Besides, the guy could have been touching her in her sleep!

"I told you things would change yesterday."

"I-I don't understand!" The male released her, letting her go into the dining area of her room. After ten minutes alone, he came out wearing a 18th century poet shirt over his chest. The teen still didn't understand, but found that if she tried to understand again, she would get more confused.

"Perhaps we should see Kalos."

"Boss? Why?"

"He's expecting me."

"What do mean?"

"I must see him now that I've become human."

"You're human!"

"Yes."

_**Kalos' Office...**_

The dark skinned male watched the entrance of his office carefully, waiting for his long awaited guest. He wondered vaguely if Sora had recieved shock. His waiting stopped as he saw the male he had been waiting for enter. "Finally Fool, I was expecting you half an hour ago."

"Her shock was a bit rough."

"Well, obviously I can tell from the bruises. Did she she hit you with an alarm clock?"

"Yes, it was the first thing that hit me." He pointed towards a red bruise on his left cheek. The pink haired teen was behind the guest, who happened to look even more confused as Kalos welcomed him.

"Ah, so I expect you want perform Fool? You've been practicing right?"

"With her dental floss and Q-tips."

"So you've...that's why I've had to use so many cotton balls!" She attempted to hit the criminal, but her hand simply wouldn't do it. She sat down in a chair in defeat, obviously out of energy from that morning.

"Getting off that, I assume you know the place you wish to lodge." Kalos winked at Fool, who didn't have to say a thing as he continued. "You may lodge with Sora if you wish, since I know you two will make great partners." Before Sora could use her words, she was moving from her chair involuntarily and ended up once in the practice room.

_**Practice room...**_

****Her head was spinning, and not because of her practice. Even so, Ken's words of worry did not warrant her mouth to run. However, she managed to say she had the shock of her life that morning. Ken still didn't know what it was, but perhaps Anna and Mia knew. He waited, but saw Sora doing much better without her own knowledge, this was a very odd occurence for even the usually overly cheerful teen.

"Uhhh...Sora?" The girl looked towards him.

"What?"

"I think you've mastered the move?"

"What!"

"Uhh...you kinda did it perfectly."

"Oh!" Sora's smile didn't seem to fit her. "I guess I was dreaming it too much?" She rubbed the back of her head and continued practicing as Anna and Mia came in. The two looked at Ken as he pulled them over to talk.

"Has Sora told you what happened today?"

"No, she even skipped breakfast." Anna replied, her purple hair flopping to one side of her head. "Hey, want to find out?"

"You mean spy?" Ken's face turned scarlet.

"Yeah!" Mia said in response as they waited for Sora to finish. At lunch, Sora stopped. She walked past them and they stalked her to her dorm room.

_**Near Sora's Dorm room...**_

The three put their ears to the door, awaiting to hear things in Sora's room.

"Fool! Why did you put that there! Where did you get it!"

"You don't think I had my own things?"

"But-"

"Sora, the spirit of the stage has a suitcase, it's just the size of pea."

"That's the size of a pea!"

"Of course it's not."

"Are you some Mary Poppins!"

"Who's that?"

"You're hopeless, why do I have to live with you!"

" Because I want to."

"You're such a pervert!"

"Well, you've never complained." At this comment, the three knocked the door in, only to see a male on top of the pink haired teen on the rug near her bedroom. The three were shocked, how had a come to live in Sora's room? Anna and Mia secretly were jealous of his sexiness.

"Uhh...Sora, who's that?" Ken's voice was first to respond. The pink haired teen smiled at him nervously.

"This is...Erik Stage, my new roomate."

"It's a guy? I thought Kalos forbidded male and female roommates?" Anna said as Mia tried not say anything out of jealousy.

"Well, he's my new partner! He needs to learn my timing, like Leyla!" The three were not sufficed, they could see Sora was lying partly through her teeth.

"I suppose we should give him time to move in then." Ken said as the two female friends left the room, vowing to find out who the sexy looking male was.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**The Final Manuver**

by: Helbaworshipper

_Chapter 3_

Ken, Mia, and Anna stood outside of Kalos' office dressed in black. The three watched Ken nervously pick the lock, the blonde hair was matted with sweat already. The two female kept slapping him across the head as he not only opened the office, but went in head first. The two walked over him like a carpet and hid within the shadows. The blonde had failed to cover his hair, which showed how serious he seemed to be. How had they had they gotten to this mess?

_"You're going to break into the bosses office!" Ken had orginally thought as Anna and Mia had dragged him from his dutys. Being forced into Miss Sarah's room, his hands seemed to nervously clutch at his head set. "You can't be serious!" This was **so not** normal._

_"What do you mean Ken? We're not in some fanfiction."_

_"Why do you want to break in?"_

_"Well...that Eric...Stage guy looks too hot for Sora." Anna commented before they all fell in shock. "Hey! I'm not trying to make you guys die!" They fell again, her jokes were not funny this time. The purple haired teen sat back down in defeat._

_"We need to find out who Eric Stage is Ken! We've been trying to pry it out of.."_

_"Don't tell me you've been trying to pry it out of Sora?"_

_"We weren't being violent..." Mia said in almost nervous voice, Ken looked at the two who had resigned to sitting down. Miss Sarah returned, looking at the group._

_"So, how are you going to break in?"_

_"I'm not helping and doing any sort of breaking!" Ken stood up, trying to leave off to his other duties. It was then he saw she herself was also smiling at the idea._

_"Come on Ken!"_

_"Please!"_

_"Help them Ken!"_

That's how they'd gotten in this mess, the blonde stood from the floor. He went to the desk, which Anna and Mia were searching through paper files. He put on the computer.

**Security password required:**

He never expected not to run into a password, but he had hoped there was no such barrier. Then again, this was the boss. "Guys, do you know a password?"

"Great Manuver."

**Access Denied**

"Kaleido Stage."

**Access Denied**

"Let's see...umm...Acrobatics."

**Access Denied**

Ken angerly hit keys on the keyboard, hearing a bell sound.

**Access Granted**

"What did you type in?" Mia said. Ken looked her confused.

"I don't remember." The two fell down, realizing that they could lose the connection if they had to retry it. The two crowded in front of the screen as Ken searched through the computer. The minute he put in the name Eric Stage, a full sheet came on. Apparently, this guy is a pro, and used to be Layla's practice partner. "That's odd, I don't remember her having one..."

"Maybe she had Yuri by the time you came?"

"That could be."

"It seems he's been assigned to Sora's...to be her partner!"

_**Kalos' office...**_

****Two days after, Ken was extremely nervous. Had Kalos found out? He looked at the darker skinned male and awaited his punishment. "Ken."

"Yes, boss?"

"Eric Stage needs to script for the show. As you're aware, Mr. Oswald has been delayed. I'd like you to hand him the script."

"Uh...sure." Ken smiled nervously.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course boss!" He sprinted out of the room.

"You forgot the script!" Kalos smiled. _'I knew he'd still be nervous, I suppose he didn't realize he typed in "Access Denied."'_

_**The practice room...**_

****"I told you I didn't need your help!" Sora was being held up against her roomates body, after an almost fall. It wasn't her fault that she had once again failed to touch the bar for the next manuver in the script. She had only a month left and her parther had not arrived yet.

"I am to be your partner though."

"I'm supposed to be partnered with someone else first." This hope shattered as a familiar blonde entered the room.

"Mr. Stage!"

"Yes?"

"I need to the show you the script!" Sora hurled herself to the safety, running to the blonde.

"What do you mean? I'm supposed to be partnered with Mr. Oswald."

"He's been delayed, he won't be here for a few weeks. You're partnered with Mr. Stage." Sora looked nervously at the now human fool, and felt him closer to her. "So I need to show him the script." She sighed in defeat, this was never going to end. She nodded to Fool before realizing he had been practicing with her for the past few days, he didn't need the script! Well, she couldn't stop it now.

_**Sora's Dorm room...**_

****Arriving back with her perverted partner, she sat at the dining area with a large amount of pressure against her head. The rest of the day had been a blur to the pink haired teen as she practiced with her partner for the next production. "More appropriately titled, 'Phantom of the Stage.'" She hit her head against the table softly as she mumbled her comment. Fool had gone into the bath, which she learned was at least a half an hour. She didn't go in first for obvious reasons, not to mention he had tried to come in the first night after he got in.

_'Phantom of the Stage starts in a month, and I'm partnered with the spirit of Kaleido stage. This has got to be just a coincidence. Sometimes I wish I knew why Mr. Oswald had been delayed.'_

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**The Final Manuver**

by: Helbaworshipper

_Chapter 4_

The many upcoming practices had come to the point where Sora no longer had problems with most of the manuvers. Even on times where she wasn't on just the right timing, fool would save her in time. The problem was that Fool had started to grow on her in a way she had not expected. When he had been about the size of her foot, she had no such thoughts of Fool in such a way. He was a good friend and a person who believed in her. Now that he was her size and human, things had changed more than she had realized.

"Fool!" She turned, he had been holding her against him before she fell against the bar in a injury way. Now he was back on the bar, performing a maneuver that he was supposed to do himself. "Fool..."

"Sora?"

"Ahh!" She hurtled to the safety net from shock, he still had the ability to catch her completely off balance. She reamined on the safety net for a short time before watching him begin his next move."It's nothing, I was just wondering how you became human." The spirit of the stage landed on the safety net, sitting near his partner.

"All you had to do was ask, Sora." She stood up, moving to the ground.

"Could you tell me now?"

"Of course." He put his arm around her shoulders, and had tried to reprimand him for his actions. However, she had started to like his gestures to keep her balanced in her clumsiness. The stars shined brightly when she looked up. Fool's limbs were keeping her from falling, and keeping her ankle from getting worse. By the time they had gotten back to the room, Sora needed to relax.

"I'm going to take a bath first." She normally hated doing it first. However, her body needed the hot water desperatly. She removed her black shorts, her white tee-shirt, and then her under garments. She went in the bath, relaxing in it as her ankle's pain had subsided. Her reminder came in the form of the door opening. She pulled the bar of soap from the rim and tossed it at the peeper she used to tie up. The soap him in the nose, knocking him back against the wall as she hurried her bath and quickly rushed to her room to put on her pajamas. "Fool! How dare you?!"

"I was just-"

"You were just being a peeping tom!"

"It's not my fault I haven't had any real sceneary other than your room and the stage." Sora went to the couch and sat against it as Fool approached her position. He put his strong hands on her shoulders, turrning her face to look at his closely. His eyes drew her in...and she began to...

"No! What are you doing now Fool?!"

"I was going to take a bath." Her roomate touched the area where she had graced his body with a kick to the stomach. The pink haired teen leaned her head against the couch.

_**Half and hour later...**_

****A nudge against her side, a stroking of her hair. Someone's arms. She woke almost as if in a dream, but then realized who was doing the actions. She pushed from him as she pulled her knees to herself. "Fool!"

"I didn't want to wake you, but you wanted to hear the story."

"Then why don't you tell it?" The male's voice began to recount the tale.

"It was just when kaleido stage was being built..."

_**The beginning days of kaleido stage...**_

_"Eric!" The just maturing boy raised his head. His father was calling him, who was the boss of the construction site. "Come over here and meet the person that's going to be building that big tent!" The boy had been curious, why would someone want to build a huge tent anyway? He didn't work for his father's company in any way, but it seemed he was always going along with his father._

_"Fine." The male went towards his father, who was being accompanied by a dark skinned male. "Who's this?"_

_"Kalos, he plans to make a big attraction here."_

_"Nice to meet you Stage Jr."_

_"Nice to meet you, sir."_

_"Kalos."_

_"Very well, Kalos."_

_**The final board of the main stage...**_

_The boy stared out in space as he sat down on the mostly built stage. His father was going to tell him to move most likely, but the area under the stage seemed inviting. The coin in his hands moved up and down as he flipped it. He had his tarot cards and crystal ball in his pocket, and he didn't feel like pulling them out yet._

_"Eric! We're about to do some work, move it!" The male was so shocked that he tossed the coin into the maze under the stage. He had to get the coin out of it, so he got on his stomach and went through the bottom carefully. His hands brushed the material underneath the large structure. He found the coin, proceeded to go out. Except there was no exit. He was trapped under it, and panic began to form as he hit the boards with fervor._

_"Father! Father!" He screamed. He had to calm down or he'd lose air. He pulled out his tarot cards and tried to do a reading, it was impossible. He looked in the crystal ball, it didn't work either. "Father! I'm trapped under this thing! Help me!"_

_**Present time...**_

****"You got trapped under the stage?" Sora's eyes were pulled in with curiousity. "Did you...get out?"

"I was under there for days..."

_**Final day...**_

_The air was running out, and most likely his father had not suspected what had actually happened. He held his possesions close to him, but he wanted to be out of here and fast. He had begun to have wierd dreams of what Kaleido stage would be, and what would be contained in it. It was the only thing that kept him from panicking enough to kill himself. His tarot had been muddled, and he couldn't dechipher it. His lungs had begun to make him sleep more, and the air was beginning to get more or less lost. The last image he remembered seeing as a human, was his father's crying face as he was taken out. However, Kalos looked at him, but he didn't know what in the world made the man stare at him. Wasn't he a ghost?_

_**Present time...**_

****"I became spirit of the stage from that day on. My real name was Eric Stage, which I was surprised you had guessed it in the midst of your nervousness." Sora looked at the male again, almost as if to try and see the person he was back then. He saw Sora come closer, hugging his body before she could process what she was doing. Apparently she had begun to forget that he was a pervert at that moment.

"It must have been sad to be alone for so long..." It was then she realized her actions and kicked him back against the couch. She turned to her room, locking the door as she turned in for the night.

_'Must fight urge to want to hold him...must fight these emotions...must fight these urges...'_

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**The Final Manuver**

by: Helbaworshipper

_Chapter 5_

Ken had pulled Anna and Mia away from Sora's practice with Eric Stage for an urgent matter. In his hands was a manilla folder that seemed to tremble as if being held by someone who had no time to relax.

"What is it Ken?"

"I found something on a person named Eric Stage, but it's old." He opened the manilla folder and took out a clipping from a newspaper.

**Male Killed During a Great Promise**

_**Eighteen Year old Eric Stage had no intention of being killed while his father built the magnificent Kaleido stage.**_

_A great tragedy struck the promising progress of Kaliedo Stage's construction. Eric Stage Sr. was building under contract construction when his son, Eric Stage Jr. had gotten trapped underneath a structure in the main stage area. After missing for two days, Sr. had gotten into looking for his son through police help. He had not expected his son to have been trapped beneath the structure. After 4 days of searching, he looked through what he had broken through to find his son dead underneath the structure. This a death sure to never be forgotten... _

_**continued on E3...**_

The two females looked at the picture that was graced on the front. Sora's partner looked almost like that, but there was a large amount of doubt. "Ken, this person is dead. There is no possible way for him to be alive right now."

"Yeah, besides...He's quite good for some guy who could have just been around the building of Kaleido Stage." The two left him alone, and Ken stared at the article again in defeat. They were right, there was no point of being in the belief of ghosts. He turned to doing what he was required to do.

_**In the practice room...**_

****Sora once again touched the now warm bar against the palm of her hand. With her worn legs she pushed, pumping five times and beginning to twist towards the other bar as she was being caught in the arm by Fool. Just as he flung her in the air, and began to move his way to the other bar, catching her gracefully twirling form in his arms. They landed on the other side.

"Perhaps you have grown more than I thought."

"What does that mean?"

"We have to be more agressive in that moment. The Phantom is trying to gain Christine back, but he finds she is almost in the hands of Raoul once again." Sora's thoughts turned to who would be playing Raoul. Anna would probably pull a gag.

"I guess it's okay then Fool."

_**The time and day of the performance...**_

Kalos waited patiently from his position on the balcony, the performance had just started when his two guests arrive. "Mr. Oswald, Ms. Wong." The two looked him oddly, but didn't seem to be too disturbed.

"Why are inviting us to watch, and why have you delayed me?" The silver head pegasus said in arrogance. The jealous black haired female watched the performance with envy. She wanted to be up there, not watch Sora Nagino.

"Mr. Oswald, I have decided not to partner you with Sora."

"What do you mean?"

"I have decided you two will be the under studies, unless I choose you to be the ones performing." The two looked at him in disbelief.

"How dare you do such a thing! I would never be an under study of an amatuer."

"Does she look like an amatuer to you?" He pointed to the performance, where Sora and Fool were expertly performing complicated manuveurs. May's attention turned to the person performing with her rival, and immediatly fell in love with him.

"I deserve to be performing with him!" The girl spurted out in anger, pointing towards Fool. She stomped off as the silver haired man remained.

"Who is he?"

"Eric Stage, he prefers to be called 'Fool.'"

"This man certainly is no amatuer, and the successor seems well in tune."

"I'm glad you see it my way. Welcome to Kaleido Stage Leon."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Final Manuver**

by: Helbaworshipper

_Chapter 6_

The first time May Wong and Leon Oswald met the stars of Phantom of the Stage, there was something odd about thier chemistry. Sora Nagino seemed almost as if the one that seemed to trail behind her partner, Eric Stage. They were sitting in Kalos' office, seemingly sizing each other up. May had already decided she would partner with Eric Stage even if she had to kill Sora. Kalos looked at the four with a smile and continued his work. "You must be Eric Stage." Leon acknowledged the wavy haired blonde dressed in poets garb.

"Yes, it seems you're quite skilled in your reputation, Leon Oswald."

"Why do you partner with her?" A small part of the silver haired pegasus had thought Sora cute, but most of him saw someone who shone when with someone more skilled than her. He simply looked at the girl with a probing expression as he could feel the hostility from his black haired partner.

"It is destiny."

"Hmph." He answered to hide his laugh, he had to keep his appearances. May's own body moved closer to inspect Eric Stage, he was mysterious guy with an aura of respect. In fact, she could see a very well built body in certain areas.

"Perhaps we should partner up sometime Mr. Stage?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I am only partnered with Sora, and will always be." Kalos coughed, notioning for the four to look at him.

"Which brings me to my next assignment for you two." The two stars stared at him a moment as if confused. "To make more publicity, I'm going to send you off to a few different places. While you're out there, Leon and May will be taking your places and performing here." Sora felt confused.

"Why Boss? Shouldn't we be here?"

"The truth is we aren't getting as good of the publicity as we should, and you know how to perform on various stages I have heard." Sora nodded, but her fear still rose within her to leave Kaleido Stage at all. "I'll let you know more as I get your schedule worked out. You need to get ready for tonights performance, correct?" The pink haired teen stood, followed by her partner as they left the room.

_**England...**_

Layla Hamilton woke to a mostly cloudy morning. Her body moved up with an almost resentful feeling as she looked at the gray clouds floating within the sky. "I always seem to wake up to bad news." The last time she had had this sort of moment, it was when she realized the day after the great manuever that her kaleido stage career was over in a poof. She found comfort from leaving a task to her own pink haired partner.

"Ms. Hamilton." A person knocked gently, as if to not show some sort of eagerness.

"Come in." In a few very fast minutes she was dressed in a robe over her night gown and sitting at her vanity.

"A Mr. Killian."

"Let him in, I suppose." In a mere ten minutes the blonde was in her room dressed in a very well fitting white suit. He seemed almost too cheerful for the cloudy day she had woken up to. "What is it, Yuri?"

"I have some good news."

"What would that be?"

"Sora is coming to England to promote Kaleido stage soon." the long haired female turned to face him in such an odd way that she could not hide the expression of surprise. "With her partner, I have also heard."

"Who is it?"

"A man named Eric Stage."

_**Sora's Dorm Room...**_

****Sora turned towards Fool again, this time in an almost begging manner. "Come on...please!"

"What is it?"

"Why did boss do that? Did you ask him to do it?"

"I would never have suggested such an idea." Sora should have believed him, but she was still convinced he was the one behind all the previous actions. "Believe me, the spirit of the stage always wants to be near the stage as much as possible."

"You're a human now, Fool." Her head turned away, blushing at the thoughts she shouldn't be having about her perverted partner. Besides, there was no point in acting all giddy around him. "You can go see the world if you really want, you could have told me!" The pink haired teen sqeezed her milk so tightly a spurt of the white substance landed on her hair, matting it against her face. A sizzling sensation was heard, and the next moment had her partner wiping the milk from her face, trying to keep her hair in a sort of order.

"I told you the truth Sora, I didn't ask Kalos to fulfill such a large request."

"I guess we should get practicing." The pink haired teen gave up for now, having lost the drive to yell at her partner.

_**Kalos' office**_

"Miss Wong?" Kalos turned to the girl who had appeared out of nowhere, emphasizing her presence by sitting on the cushions hard. "Do you have a problem?"The raven haired teen turned to him with an almost grateful glare. "Is this about Mr. Stage?"

"Yes, Sora Nagino isn't talented enough to perform with him! How come I, who has more talent, perform with him!"

"Miss Wong, Sora isn't exactly technically talented. There are many types of talent, and Sora herself has become quite a star on the stage. Most people aren't noticing Sora's mistakes in her routine, and she draws the audience in. Talent isn't all that it seems, even though you have the talent. Sora has the energy, and you must learn more before you can truly be a star of this stage." His face looked serious when he spoke to her, so serious she stepped back.

_'This is not happening! Sora is much less talented than me! I should be performing with him! I have to perform with him to show my worth!'_

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**The Final Manuver**

by: Helbaworshipper

_Chapter 7_

Sora was being constantly attacked by May Wong on a regular basis. Fool, Ken, or one of her friends had to escort her in fear of finding her hurt the next minute. Sora had begun to feel as if she would never be left alone from the constant barrage of attacks on a daily basis. However, another dilemma had suddenly rose within her body. She had begun to get so used to having Fool around in human form, that she forgot he had been the spirit of the stage. Odd emotions had begun to swell within her, and she wondered if she could handle how powerful they would become. It was on a day Fool was escorting her to their room that she tried to communicate.

"Ummm...Fool..." Her words were hard to say, and her mouth felt suddenly dry. The male turned to face her, looking into her face.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering..."

"What is it?"

"Why did you appear to me?"

"You were meant to be a star, just like Layla Hamilton."

"Then...why..."

"Sora, are you sure you're alright?"

"Of course! I have to be well for performing!" She had barely noticed the light headed sensation that seemed to pulse on her forehead as she felt Fool's cool hand against her face. His eyes widened as Sora began to fall against him, and he caught her in his strong arms. When he began to pick her up, she protested. "I'm fine Fool."

"No you're not." He pulled her up so she couldn't fall from his bridal style hold, now Sora seemed unable to fight his arms. The pink haired teen gave up when his face had turned serious. She mumbled before leaving into an unconcious state: "I think...I may be in...love...with..."

_**Kalos' office...**_

May Wong approached the office with an odd aire about her, she seemed confounded and proud. Her hand waited to knock on Kalos' door. "Come in." She approached where Kalos sat, typing insistently into his computer. She was about to ask a question, but he stopped keying into the computer when she was about to.

"You're taking Sora's place in tonights performance."

"What do you mean? I thought..."

"She's come down with a fever, it's best if she doesn't perform tonight."

"Who will I be..."

"Eric Stage."

"Really?!" She felt as if she had grown wings and beaten Sora in yet another part of her career. She was just about to dance out when the tan skinned boss spoke again.

"I must warn you, keeping up with him will not be easy. His skill level and pace have been set with Sora for quite awhile."

"I'm sure it isn't going to be too hard."

_'Trust me Miss Wong, you don't even know what you're talking about yet.'_

_**Practice room...**_

Fool sighted May even before she entered the doors, and her voice kept him thinking that this was going to be a very hard lessoon for someone like her to learn. His practice gear was what he wore for Sora, and she had gotten quite skilled with his help. "I see you're ready."

"Of course Eric! I want to prove to you I'm much better than Sora!"

"I don't think that can be decided after one performance, we have an hour for you to see the timing right."

"Why an hour?"

"I'm checking on my partner before the performance. Sora is the first priority, and I was tempted to have you and Mr. Oswald do the performance tonight. This will be your only chance to perform with me that I will consent." His face had turned serious and she saw him moving into a first movement that the Phantom and Christine did together. She rushed up, doing what she knew by heart by now. However, as soon as she got off the bar to swing into him, he wasn't there.

"Mr. Stage?"

"I'm already across to the other side, you have a lot of work to do." The raven haired teen kept herself from crying and attempted to go again.

_**After the performance...**_

Sora pulled herself up from the position she had been in for awhile. Laying down in bed was one of the worst activities she liked to do, often because she never wanted to be laying around uselessly. Her eyes caught a figure coming into the room almost as if she were standing up looking out the window. "Sora?" Fool was there, with a tray of nutrients for his partner. He placed himself beside her as he placed the tray down on a small wooden bed table.

"Oh, how was May's performance?"

"She dissapointed me."

"How did she do that?"

"The audience didn't seem impressed." He paused a moment before continuing. "Her movements were awkward and almost forced." He pulled one of the stray threads from his shirt and looked at it before pulling a small pair of crafted scissors and striking the strand at the end. Even when serious he was worried about the appearance of his clothing.

"She just needs some time, I'm sure she can keep up with you!" Sora's face went down, leaning against the bed in contradiction to what she had just said. Fool placed a hand to her head, stroking her hair as if she were a cat. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry Sora, I'll always be your partner."

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**The Final Manuver**

by: Helbaworshipper

_Chapter 8_

The stars stood outside of a private plane sent by Kalos, their bags in hand to leave off to England. Layla seemed to be happy to be meeting her there, since she was shooting a film there again. The wait seemed daunting, and Sora had had it with May's arguments of Fool leaving with her. It turned out to be almost a full hour before they managed to get out of the office, and Sora was looking forward to the long flight to rest.

"Ms. Nagino?" A girl about the age of five stared at her nervously, holding a small book within her hands. "Can I...I...have your..."

"Sure!" She replied like a small child. She used the cute sparkling pink gel pen to write her name in well practiced cursive. This had been practiced extensively after her first request for a signature from the boy. The one that asked for her autograph as the bunny that handed out glowing lights. "You should go to your mother, she looks worried." The girl nodded and ran off towards the woman who had obviously been extremely worried.

"You seem popular with young children."

"And what about you?"

"I'm more popular with those women over there. I think they have an unnatural love for me though." He pointed to the teenage girls dressed in short skirts, shorts, and blouses of various colors. The bright red color annoyed Sora, who knew Fool had more sense than to give into their fantasy.

"Then don't give them the chance to believe they have a chance."

"For what?" The teen's hand rammed into his left cheek so hard he went to the ground. She then proceeded to walk in the plane that had just landed. "Sora! Wait! Why did you do that?!" She hoped those girls knew what they were getting into.

_**In Kaleido Stage...**_

****The times Anna and Mia sat to think of the situation were often with Miss Sarah. The blonde would often try and settle their fears of Eric Stage with a 'he's not' or 'he's just her partner.' Still, they had their doubts about the man known as Eric Stage. Ever since the time they had gotten into the Boss' office with Ken, they had been suspicious of some sort of love affair. However, their first encounter with a possible problem had started three days ago...

_"Sora!" Anna had called to her in the dining hall. When the teen had stopped her clumsy falls, she managed to sit down with them. "How are things going with Eric?"_

_"They're great! He's much better than Mr. Oswald I suppose."_

_"I thought you didn't want him to be your partner."_

_"I think I've gotten used to him though." Mia noted to herself the blush Sora began to get when she started thinking. She nudged Anna to keep note, and the two stopped the questions._

"Still, it's pretty hard to imagine Sora getting involved with some guy she just met a few months ago."

"Are you sure it's just a few months ago?"

"He's not from Japan, that's for sure." Miss Sarah held the file that she had recieved, letting the paper be revealed to the two trying to figure out the mystery. "The strange thing is, Layla never had a practice partner. I should know better than that, she's only had Yuri."

"Did the Boss alter the files?"

"I can't imagine Kalos doing such a thing, he's so honest. I've asked him many times, but I believe I've gotten all I can get."

"Perhaps we can do something about it soon." She pulled out the file disc, putting it into her lap top. "I can try and see if it's been altered at any time."

_**Within the practice room...**_

Tension was high when May finally appeared in the practice room. The silver haired partner had started without her, finding her less than satisfactory when it came to performing the complicated techniques. She had really messed up during the performance she had tried to do with Eric Stage, who seemed to shun her at the same time.

"Leon! You started without me?"

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago." He stilled the trapeze he had been swinging on, moving in fluid motions to sit on it. "I do not take tardiness lightly." His eyes seemed to glow with some sort of anger, and she cringed as she thought of what could possibly have angered him.

_**On the plane...**_

Sora's eyes opened and closed as if being taken control of by a magic. She had been tired, but this tired had not ever been on the bargain, and why was she so tired? "You really should rest." Fool's hand tugged her body against his side. She couldn't fight him, her body relaxing against the firm shoulder. Her voice seemed to be on pause and mute at the same time. She lost her thoughts shortly after feeling Fool move her from her seat to sit on his lap. "Sweet dreams."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Final Manuver**

by: Helbaworshipper

_Chapter 9_

For the first time since Sora had left; Ken had time to think. Ken tried to think, but he was blinded by his thoughts of Sora. The pink haired teen seemed different from when he had last seen her. Her attitude to her partner had at first been uncomfortable. He secretly hoped that Sora would demand Kalos put him with May. However, she never said anything of the sort after about ten practices in for the show. Sora was now gone, and it seemed almost impossible to understand how in the world this left him anywhere close to a favorable position of her affections.

"Ken!" It turned out to be Mia's voice, who had after sixteen calls, tried to yell at him. "I found something odd about the file on Eric Stage." His eyes were wide open, and he almost instantaniously nodded. He looked at the computer records, his eyes widening even more.

"Are these records for real?"

"Yeah, the file was added a day before he moved in with Sora. There is also an old file that was updated, a file from the beginning of Kaleido stage. I've been trying to access it, but even all the passwords in the world don't seem to be able to access it. I was going to ask Kalos, but the boss wouldn't probably appreciate what I'm doing." The teen sank to her seat, staring at the records with more vigor. "This doesn't make sense. What does the boss have to hide?"

_**Practice Room...**_

May's chemistry with Leon Oswald was no surprise. Now that the two true leads had been off, the shows were less of an event at times. The moves had a more sluggish movement to the audience lately. "It seems you have once again forgotten the movement." Still, it bothered him...the way she had performed that day.

_"Something wrong, Leon?" Kalos had taken a chance to speak to him, knowing there was going to be some displeasure in the silver haired star's mind. "You don't seem to be taken to the chemistry between May and Eric."_

_"Her movements are not as magical as they once were. His skill far surpasses my own partners."_

_"It's to be expected, since Sora is the only one to have brought out his **true** potential."_

_"Is that to mean she has more skill than she shows?"_

_"Of course, did you think it was anything else? Perhaps you just don't see it with the right direction."_

May, of course, could not have known his reaction to her performance. His eyes would look over one part of the area, and then the next; as if hiding his distaste for her performance with the other, more skilled performer. He now doubted that even he could attempt to perform with the almost mysterious female star of Kaleido Stage. This wasn't like him, he should be shining to gain her respect, yet she hadn't noticed him as much as he desired her to.

"Leon? You just missed the next move." It was then he noticed he was still holding onto the now still trapeze bar.

_**At the stage set up...**_

The stage was missing a spark that seemed to satisfy the entire stage crew. At first they had thought themselves paranoid, yet, now they noticed it more than ever. It seemed that the majesty of Kaleido stage had suddenly left with Sora and her mysterious partner. There seemed to be nothing they could do, so they tried their best to deal with what they had, there was no choice.

_**The flight to England...**_

Sora could feel her eyes starting to open up, and the strange position she was in started her up almost immediatly. She looked at the position for only a few moments before realizing she had fallen asleep on Fool's lap with _his_ arms around her! The worst part seemed that he was awake. "Pervert!" She slapped him, going to her own seat, a blush taking up her whole face.

"I just thought that would be more comfortable! You have to believe me!"


	10. Chapter 10

**The Final Manuver**

by: Helbaworshipper

_Chapter 10_

**"We have now entered England's air space, please make sure that your seatbelts are on for your safety. We will be landing in ten minutes." **

The stewardesses voice seemed to speak like a machine as the now calmer and less able Fool looked at his partner more closely. After the incident with her position for her nap, she had refused to speak with him for even one word. The minute he would try and speak she would glare at him and move as close to the window as possible. He was about to speak another word to her before her glare once again returned to haunt him with her distaste for him.

"Would you like anything before we land Ms. Nagino, Mr. Stage?" A stewardess that seemed to be in a dress way to big for her said almost professionally. This must be only her third flight from the way she nervously fidgetted in front of them.

"No, thank you for offering." The cheerful voice said, while her partner only nodded, fearing her glare once again. The female moved past, going off in another direction as the voice began again.

**"We will be landing in five minutes, make sure that you're seat belts are completely secure for your own safety."**

The teen still didn't look at him, staring out into the area below shown through the window. Perhaps he should try and speak once again? He tensed at the thought of her glare, but chose to take the risk. "Sora, what are you going to do when you get off?" The teen tried to glare, but the thought of getting off the plane seemed to cancel her previous thoughts.

"Catch up with Layla of course! I haven't seen her in so long, and perhaps Yuri will be there. You'll have someone to be with then."

"I didn't mean to cause you to be...uncomfortable earlier."

"I guess I forgive you." Her mind seemed to be contradicting her words.

_'What in the world are you saying?! He was the one holding you like he wanted to touch you in all those places! Who knows what he was doing while you were asleep?!'_

"That's a change."

"Don't think it's permenant."

_**A safe distance from the air strip...**_

****Layla Hamilton stood with Yuri Killigan, both dressed as if going to a business meeting. "I see the plane now." Yuri pointed it to her, watching her eyes almost edge with anticipation. She was trying not to show her excitement around him, but he could still be able to find the places she couldn't hide her emotions from him. "Perhaps I'll take time to examine Sora's Partner?"

"A good idea, I still don't trust the guy, he seemed to have appeared out of the blue."

_'I wonder if that Fool is still with her? I probably won't be able to see him after all this time.'_

_**The plane...**_

**"We have now landed, you may leave the plane with your carry on luggage. The rest of the luggage has been unloaded."**

The two rose from their seats, moving fluidly from the aisle to the door. As soon as the two landed safely on the ground, Sora sighted Layla and Yuri. "Layla!" She ran towards the blonde. She in return smiled and waited while the teen ran towards her. "You look great!"

"Yes, and I see you're keeping up with your training as well. I've had the chance to watch one of your performances from Kalos. I wish I could have been there in person, but the movie filming has been keeping me busy."

"I'm just glad that I'm getting to see you after so long. How is your...shoulder?" Her thoughts ran to the time they had performed the Great Manuever.

"I may be able to perform on Kaleido Stage as a lead if I can keep up with the filming...that's a small percentage, but I'll take it." She searched, hoping to still be able to see the form of the Fool. "By the way, is that spirit with you?"

"Umm..."

_'The hard questions already?! How in the world will she react?'_

"My partner...is...the Fool."

"What?!"


	11. Chapter 11

**The Final Manuver**

by: Helbaworshipper

_Chapter 11_

After a long and continuous explanation over a bit of bonding time, Layla seemed to at least believe her. Even so, she wondered how in the world it was to work with such a person. "Well, he's a bit of a perfectionist."

"Him a perfectionist? He seemed to be able to work with you when you weren't exactly graceful."

"It's kind of an odd way to say it, I suppose..."

_**Yuri and Fool...**_

"Eric Stage, I suppose you're the first one to ask for a stage name. The name 'Fool' is such an odd name to use for a stage name though." The blonde pulled his drink closer, having chose a small bar for their first talk. It wasn't much to just talk to someone, but Yuri didn't want him to be mobbed just yet.,

"I prefer that name, it makes more sense to go to the audience in such a mask."

"So, when did you start on Kaleido Stage?"

"When I was three."

"How was that? I've never even really heard of you."

"I've been training in many places, often in seclusion to hone my skills."

"Well, could you elaborate a bit more?"

_**Another performance...**_

****May once again could feel Leon's anger, and it wasn't as if he hadn 't intended it. She had chosen her path, yet he wanted to see what it would be like to perform with Sora herself. It was as if both of them were driven to find out what caused Eric Stage and Sora Nagino to shine with such intensity. The audience seemed to be missing that euphoria of energy that came with the performances Sora and Fool usually gave. Even now, the audience seemed to stay only because the two stars called the stage home.

"Leon, why...can't we..."

"Because we both have different goals." He said with a snipping, and rage filled tone that silenced her immediatly. She had hoped that he could at least reason with her, but now it seemed that her true purpose with him was too set in stone to change. There seemed to be no way to change it.

_**In England...**_

The performance sparkled in front of the audience, silencing anyone but the star's themselves. There was a chemistry Layla seemed to see beyond just a partnership. It was a performance for a certain purpose, but for what purpose, one does not know.

_**Kalos' Office...**_

****"What do you mean? Hasn't Sora already performed the Great Maneuver with Layla?"

"Sarah, this is something much more dangerous."

"What are you talking about?"

"A maneuver that has never been attempted by _anyone._ This is only known as the Final Maneuver.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Final Manuver**

by: Helbaworshipper

_Chapter 12_

When Sora and Fool arrived back after their tour around the world, showing the places of Kaleido Stage, they had been almost immediatly called to his office. Kalos waited there, May and Leon sitting as if unsure of his intentions, at one of the couches. "Boss, the plane was a bit late." Sora sat down, jet lag fresh in her veins. No one spoke a word, and she leaned into Fool for support. He obliged her with his shoulder.

"The next show will feature a maneuver that no one has ever seen, or even managed to attempt. I assume you know what I'm talking about, Fool." The male nodded, his eyes now set serious. "In light of this event, we are going to start a trial. Each of you will have the chance to perform with a partner opposite of your own. This is for selections for just the trial, the two people that manage to get to the top will begin training for the Maneuver." The four looked at him wide eyed, even the spirit of the stage, who had seemed intent on his own choice. When his news had been spoken as it was to be done, he notioned for May and Leon to practice for their last night of performance. Sora, who now had fallen asleep against her partner's lap after the sudden shock, simply rested from the long ride.

"Why did you do that? I was intent and knowing that Sora was the only one who could perform such a Maneuver."

"Fool, they both want a goal from both of you, therefore, we must allow them to get the chance."

"I still think this competition will not keep the hostilities down."

"I know, but it is the fate of what is going to happen."

_**Miss Sarah's Room...**_

****"I'm sorry, it seems that as soon as the plane landed, They were asked to the office." Her bubbly voice resounded to the three who had arrived. Her mind was running into what she has spoken with Kalos those days before.

_"Could you at least tell me what this Maneuver is?"_

_"It's a stunt only those with a true chemistry can pull. Not just some partnership, such as Layla and Sora had with eachother. It has to be a person you would want to spend the rest of your life with." His eyes seemed intently serious, as was his tone as he watched her stare at him in disbelief._

_"You just told me no one has ever performed it."_

_"Now someone will be able to, the Great Maneuver is only the first step."_

_"What are the chances of the partners in this maneuver dying?"_

_"Nintey-eight percent."_

When she heard them trying to shout her out of her thoughts, the three tried to pry out her thoughts. "I can't believe it's been so long since Sora and Eric performed. It seemed like everything is going well, perhaps this is why he thought of such an odd performance."

"What do you mean?"

"He has plans for this next show."

"What are they?"

"Not telling!" She chided the three, hearing footsteps outside going up the stairs. The mop of hair then pointed her right to Fool, who had been trying to be silent. "Welcome back."

"Thank you."

"Perhaps Sora and yourself would like..." She noticed the sleeping teen within his arms. "Perhaps you would like to have a few hours of peace before recounting your adventures." He nodded, moving up the stairs once again.

_**Leon's Room...**_

****The silver haired pegasus waited until he could hear no one before returning to his thoughts. Sora Nagino had always been an enigma. A star that shined almost too resonantly with her partner. He and the rest of the group had recieved no details on this test yet, and he felt as if it were something almost impossible. He had to find out, and see if he could be that person. As he had finally settled into the seat with an almost relaxed feeling, a letter arrived from Kalos. His body turned still as he read the details of the test...


	13. Chapter 13

**The Final Manuver**

by: Helbaworshipper

_Chapter 13_

"Boss, you can't be serious!" Sora's voice rang out to him the next day. "Perform the Great Maneuver?!" The training with Layla now flashed through her mind, yet she could see the Fool at the time. "You can't expect us to perform it on the spot."

"Allow me to elaborate." As if planning a cryptic message, he spoke again. "You will be _training_ for the Maneuver, no where in that letter did I tell that any of you were performing." The letter had been a cryptic lie to cause the reaction. It had worked like he planned. "Each week you will be training with a different partner in the exact place Layla and Sora trained to perform the maneuver. We are looking at the chemistry the pairs share, not the work effort of just one partner."

"When are we going to get this test over with?" May couldn't wait, she would do beyond Sora's abilities to perform that maneuver, she had to.

_**On the plane...**_

Test Rules

1. Each week the partners will switch to train

2. The training will be done alone with the watching judges.

3. No visitors will be allowed during the test at any time.

4. The test is not on your solo abilities, so do not outshine your partner.

5. The pair that has the most chemistry in the end will be performing the maneuver planned.

6. Sabotage will disqualify anyone in the competition.

7. For the winning pair, this test will only be a warmup.

It seemed like an endless flight back to where Layla and herself had once trained for a maneuver that killed the partners before them. Did the Fool and herself have what it took to perform such a maneuver? One didn't take the training lightly. May had stayed the farthest from Sora, but watched Fool enviously from her gaze. Sora had offered her a bit of food, but she was almost maimed on her hand for doing so. Leon Oswald was a different story. He kept his eyes on Sora the entire flight, trying to understand what attracted others to the being that was Sora Nagino. He even recieved a few hateful glares from her partner at times.

It was going to be a long test.

_**At the Grand Canyon...**_

It seemed, that on top of the training, the partners would have to stay with the training partner during the week they had them. Even with the fact that there were two bedrooms and bathrooms, it seemed unlikely to ever understand what was going on in the Boss' head when he thought of this test. Sora was just happy the the weeks would go oddly with her and Fool together. "You know..."

"Yes, Sora?"

"Do you know what maneuver that the test is for? I have a feeling you know."

"All I can say is no one has ever performed it."

"Well, do you know _what_ it is?"

"Of course."

"Then explain it to me."

"The training for the maneuver is much more than you'd ever have done with Layla. That will be making this training look like a warmup."

_**Kalos' Room**_

"You seem to catch on quick, Yuri." The voice speaking through the phone sounded triumphant, and at the same time, afraid.

"You're sure that you're not being too hasty? This maneuver isn't even known to someone like me. Perhaps you should wait to unveil this new, radical maneuver."

"I can't do that."

"Why would that be?"

"This is the only time I can do this, Eric Stage has made this all possible."

"Sora's partner?"

"Let's just say he knows this maneuver better than anyone else."

_'The question is, will he be able to defend his rights to do it with Sora? One can only wonder what tragedy will occur if this test goes wrong, since Sora and Fool are the only ones that will be able to perform it.'_


	14. Chapter 14

**The Final Manuver**

by: Helbaworshipper

_Chapter 14_

Ever since Fool could remember, the Final Maneuver had been unknown to anyone but Kalos. He had revealed it to Kalos a short time after Sora and Layla had been chosen to perform the Great Maneuver.

"_The Great Maneuver can only do so much in the terms of partnership." The boss of Kaleido stage had been sitting down, offering Fool the chance to speak to someone other than the two females that he had only been able to speak to like a human being. "Perhaps you'd call it a dream maneuver."_

_"As I understand, only one other person has performed it."_

_"They are currently known to you, but you understand that no one else may perform it without the proper guidance."_

_"She wouldn't reveal her name either, I'm under the impression."_

_"The maneuver performs itself, when the chemistry is just right. If Yuri and Layla had been closer, they might have been able to perform it."  
"How are we to know when it's time?"_

_"When I become human."_

_**Week 4.,.**_

****May tried to keep herself from the pressure the training had provided her through training with Eric Stage. Unlike Leon, who at least had the decency of telling her when she was doing something wrong, he simply kept the weaknesses away. He seemed perfect and the best partner availible, but her chemistry just didn't seem to work. Even when she got closer to the speed and movements he made, there was something barring her from his path.

Leon, however, had a different story. Sora's movements were experienced, but the clumsiness of each movement, or perhaps the perfection seemed god-like. He could keep up with her, but the bar seemed much different. He found himself fighting to keep her from going back to her original partner every odd week. The eleventh week would be the true test of skill that Kalos seemed to be looking for. There was a perfection and human error that seemed to grace her movements, which he found himself wanting to go to each day.

_**Week 6...**_

Kalos watched carefully each even week to see if Fool was keeping his own bargain up. The human he had been back then was different than now. He seemed to push her away from the very ideal that May was only do it for recognition. Perhaps he saw May as a phony, and Sora was one of the only ones that was not a phony in her effort. Sora, seemed to be allowing Leon in a closer. He still seemed to not notice the skill difference Sora had gained from the earlier intrusions of the Fool. Even Layla was now underneath Sora's skill radar in a way.

"Yuri."

"Kalos."

"I assume you like the test I've set up."

"I see there are two people trying for a partner that's way out of their lead."

"I see, so you agree Ms. Wong and Mr. Oswald have much better chemistry?"

"Of course they do, they look much like Layla and I."

"Yes, but the chemistry between Ms. Nagino and Mr. Stage are much different."

"You're not doing this test to give the two a chance at that maneuver, are you?"

"You catch on quick."

"Then why bother?"

"To give them peace of mind."

_**Week 9...**_

Sora seemed to be almost assured of her feelings that she now had for Fool. She had never thought of having such conflicting thoughts, and at the same time. She turned to him a moment before having dinner. She tried to speak first, but found the need for water.

"Sora, what is wrong?"

"Fool, I..."

"What is it?"

"Fool..."

"Sora?"

"I love you."


	15. Chapter 15

**The Final Manuver**

by: Helbaworshipper

_Chapter 15_

His eyes followed his partner with surprise, Sora looked embarassed from head to toe. The water that she had been drinking fell from her hands and onto the carpeted floor. "When did you realize this?" Her eyes met his and she spoke almost nervously.

"When I started p-pract-icing with you as a human." Her voice seemed more coherent, but now it seemed lower and almost like a whisper. She tried to speak again, but her words remained within her mind and could not speak coherently.

_'The way you held my hand, the way you told me news as if it were the only news that mattered in the world. The world around you is so full of wonder. I just wanted to be able to sort out this feeling that I began to get around you. From the day I had assaulted you with my personal belongings, the Boss' words, everything just made sense when I was around you. Now I know that this feeling...is...love.'_

He had been watching her eyes become vacant as they had been the day she had first seen him on Kaleido Stage. Now was the time to act, if he didn't act now...the maneuver would be out of reach. "Sora, this would be the most oppurtine time to act, would it not?"

"On what?"

"Those feelings inside you." It was as if he were reading her mind. She felt even more nervous as Fool lifted her up from her chair, and sat her down on the couch with her on his lap. The sensations knew there would be no sort of one night stand, besides...

"Fool, are you sure this is what you feel?"

"Ever since I've met you Sora, seeing what you have become and who I am now. Sora, my love for you has gone on longer than you will ever know." That seemed to be the magic reaction. His arms sorrounded her smaller frame; his face came closer to her own. When the lips met, it wasn't a deep kiss, but there seemed to be this magical energy within them spreading and growing.

The Final Manuver contest had a winner.

_**Kalos' Room...**_

That morning, when Eric Stage had asked to talk to Kalos over breakfast, he knew the contest was over. Of course, he knew who had won in the end, this was just a formality. Upon hearing the request, Yuri was to be with Sora for breakfast that day, which he didn't either complain or ask. This was surprising for the said blonde's behavior and Kalos had state that before he had left the room. By the time Fool had finally arrived to talk, the breakfast was fully served.

"We have achieved the level of chemistry that is required."

"The contest is officially over then."

"Yes."

"Now to deliver the word."

_**Sora and Fool's Room...**_

****Yuri looked at Sora closer than most people had dared to look at the teen. There was this aura around her, this feeling that seemed to ooze from her. Something had changed overnight about her. "Your partner seemed in a hurry to see Kalos this morning."

"He had to deliver some news to the Boss."

"What news could possibly interrupt the alone time you two have?"

"You'll know soon enough." Her voice seemed a bit nervous in the tone. He noticed her blushing, as if she were a new bride.

_**Kalos' Room...**_

****When the four had arrived into the room; a nervous aura sorrounded May, Leon, and Yuri himself. Yuri tried to keep himself from looking nervous by keeping a log of the events of the contest for further examination.

"The winners have been decided. May, Leon, you'll be heading back."


	16. Chapter 16

**The Final Manuver**

by: Helbaworshipper

_Chapter 16_

When the two had arrived at Kaleido Stage once again, they had been immediatly approached by reporters. The two did their best to answer the questions given to them. Leon kept himself quiet while May tried her best to be as bright as possible. Their defeat had been devestating for thier egos as performers on Kaleido stage. The pair went into their own rooms and did whatever could subdue the emotions they had at the time.

_**In the practice room...**_

****Mia and Anna had been waiting for the two to enter and approach with their own questions that day. It had been a week after the devestating return and loss they had suffered. However, they had still practiced, at least from rumours. Even when many of the fans waited to find out, there had been no sign of them. The two were worried they would recieve no word about Sora and Eric.

Noise awoke them an hour later as the footsteps came closer to the doors to the room. May Wong and Leon Oswald were silent as if dead, even skipping the two now awake acrobats in the same room. The two then began to work on the routine for they were understudies, and didn't have the special Manuver in their choerography. The two were unable to speak as they watched the two at work. Perhaps the training had changed them, because their bodies moved as if the feelings of the show had suddenly flared into their minds. It were as if they were watching the show in advance.

_**Back at the Grand Canyon...  
**_

Sora gratefully toppled onto the bed after training that day. Kalos had been correct in saying that the Great Manuver was only a warmup to the Final Manuver.

_They sat watching Kalos open up files on his lap top, quickly striking certain files as if his life counted on it. He had only called them in an hour after May and Leon had left on the plane back to Kaleido Stage. "Boss, I thought you were going to-"_

_"I'm going to explain it first." She turned. Fool simply looked at Kalos, and then Sora before his poetic voice spoke again. "The Manuver creates angel wings, the wings of the stage revealing your compassion and dedication to truly being a star. This Manuver shows your skill is beyond that of simply the manuver that can desintigrate your life." He stopped before Kalos' voice pushed in._

_"There will be no safety net, and you will be using a tight rope."_

_"The manuver starts with a simple set of movements, but the fall will reveal the wings that you have recieved for your hard work."_

_"Trust us Sora, this is a warmup compared to the training involved with the Great Manuver."_

Her limbs tired out every day, and now she couldn't even manage a bath before training in the morning. Perhaps she could...

_'No way! He's still a pervert in the bathroom.'_

_**In the Cafeteria...**_

****Anna and Mia had followed the two ever since their midnight practice. The silence stifled their ability to ask questions. "You want to know that badly?" A bitter voice belonging to May Wong spoke as if sparked from the annoyance. The two teens took a deep breath at the sudden freedom that had kept their manners in.

"Yes." Mia spoke.

"They're training for some unforseen manuver. All we know is that the Great Manuver is cake compared to this move." The two stood up in unison after they answered the question. "We have training to do for the show." That was all that anyone had gotten from the two rather sore losers, but they had moved onto something much more important.

_**Miss Sarah's Room...**_

****The two had barely time to arrive at the door when Sarah herself tugged to teens into her room as if a secret agent. Perhaps she had learned the technique in her karate training. Ken was already sitting there, of course, since they had made this plan themselves. "What did they say?" The impatient blonde spoke, she had already waited a week.

"Apparently the training is going to be extremely hard. All they said in detail was that the Great Manuver was cake compared to their training now."

"There's a message from Kalos that he sent me."

**Please keep May and Leon training until the training is finished for the 'Final Manuver.' I have a feeling that this training will take most of the month that we have until the show, keep in mind that it must be perfected.**

**Kalos**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Final Manuver**

by: Helbaworshipper

_Chapter 17_

"Hentai!!!" Screamed the teen as she realized who had bathed her while she slept. For some people they would think this is a step back to the days when this had all started. This was not the case, neither was it anything that Fool had not brought on himself. "Bathing me when you could have been touching me in the wrong places!" The said, Fool, was covered once again with sheets, pillows, blankets, and his own clothing.

"I thought it was best that you were..."

"Just because I love you doesn't give you permission to just bathe me!" This argument had started as soon as the teen had awoke at five that morning. It was now officially five thirty. The said teen was out of words to give her boyfriend, who rather recently, kissed her. If he had not bathed her that night, she might have allowed him the luxury of such a kiss. Now wedging his way out of the fortress of cloth that kept him down, coming out topless, of course.

"I won't do it again."

"Yeah, right. You did it last time too."

"Perhaps I should have woken you up then?" By now he had come upon her location, pulling her into his lap, her head against his chisled chest. A shade of red covered Sora's cheeks at this action. "It just didn't seem right to wake you up from such a peaceful slumber." Renewed again in cause, the teen pushed away from him, yet landed against the wall. The compromising situation froze her in almost complete shock. The still intent male came closer again to his girlfriend. Once he had arrived at her location, he planted a kiss upon her lips, feeling the shock melt from his girlfriend's features. The kiss remained simple and only transferred the chemistry they could only have for eachother. The phone began to ring.

"I'll get it." The teen had moved from him in almost an instant, grasping the plastic portable phone from the cradle. "Boss? Of course we'll be ready." The phone returned to the cradle, the teen grasping her training clothing from a drawer. "We have to get training in an hour Fool. Are you just going to sit there?"

_'What a way to ruin the mood...'_

_**Kalos' Room**_

Having Yuri around had become troublesome for the training that ensued. Often, his eyes would wander to the blonde, hoping that the training would continue. Even over Breakfast, his own eyes were unable to understand the allowance of the training. "Perhaps this training bores you?"

"Of course not, I happen to be enjoying it way too much to complain."

"You aren't acting like you seem to want to act."

"I believe it's more dangerous to stop it right now. I have the feeling that Eric would try and stop me if I had warned you in such ways." One thing was for sure, he knew Fool well enough. He wouldn't have dared to invoke the wrath of the spirit of the stage. Perhaps Layla had been warned from coming just in case Sora managed to get hurt during her training. He had to make sure of that, or Fool would turn back to the form he would have to wait for the next star in.

_**The stage...**_

****Staring at the list of required items for the show began to worry Ken. It wasn't what existed on the list that worried the blonde so, it was what didn't seem to appear. The safety nets had somehow dissappeared from the list. He rubbed his head before invoking his own thoughts, which didn't seem to want to form. Part of him felt as if there was just as much danger as the Great Manuver had posed for Layla and Sora. Perhaps he should tell this to the others.

_**Training Time...**_

Sora's body moved around from side to side in an almost impossible pace. She tried to keep her head onto the movements.

_'Twirling must be fast enough to keep up with Fool. Side to side movements on the wings will constrict the speed if the body isn't trained to prepare for them. Hands must be placed near the waist...'_

Unlike his partner, Fool moved around with much more ease. Often practicing with dental floss and ear swabs had truly done the trick to practicing. He remembered setting them up, hoping that Sora wouldn't see him doing such labor in his well fitted outfit. To tell the truth, he tried not to sweat on purpose, not that he sweated in spirit form. Perhaps that was his human side talking. He gave a dangerous glare to a watching Yuri Killian.

_'If you stop this...you'll regret it with your life.'_


	18. Chapter 18

**The Final Manuver**

by: Helbaworshipper

_Chapter 18_

During the evening meal that day, Kalos had announced it to them. Their rythm looked exactly the same and their movements had started to truly mix together for the first time in the spirit's life. He had requested that they were dressed in complete evening wear. Though Sora had brought no such attire with her, Yuri had been more than willing to provide her with such attire.

_"Uhh...you really brought all these?!"_

_"Of course, I was informed that there might be a need for such wear. Are you saying that you won't at least allow yourself to borrow one for the evening?" The blonde had moved dangerously close to her, her face now a beet red as she tried to find words. It was no use as she was finding nothing to describe the feeling._

When Fool had seen her in the gown, he wondered where she had recieved it. The dress was the purple of royalty, and placed itself tightly where Fool's eyes stared when she didn't reprimand him. The jewelry she wore were provided by Fool himself, who somehow had stored priceless gems in the tiny bag he claimed he had when he was a spirit. She doubted it, but then again, what did she know about Fool that could be explained? She fingered the necklace nervously with her white gloved fingers and tried to focus on the food. When was Kalos going to-

"Excuse me for being late, I had to make sure everything was properly prepared." The boss was dressed in a suit that seemed to fit him way too well, maybe it was one of his magician outfits without the cape and hat. Yuri had chosen to leave himself with an almost identical, yet more expensive suit. Fool was dressed like a poet that seemed stuck in time, but his style fit with the mix of styles. "Tomorrow you'll both be going back to practice the rest of the show, you know that the stage will need to be fitted to you once again. I believe this night should allow us to celebrate your progress." Raising his water glass, they toasted and began to eat a bit more. A half an hour into the night, Fool set out to set Yuri straight.

"Mr. Killian."

"Yuri will do just fine for you, Eric."

"Perhaps we should get some air."

"You read my mind." The blonde knew well that the intent was to straighten their views. Once they were out on the terrace, the nice voices had left to be dulled out by the music. "Do you really intend on killing Sora?"

"I don't intend to do what you are accusing me of. She will survive."

"That training surely must show that."

"You think she will turn out like your father?"

"How dare you call him into this conversation?!" The angered blonde grasped the frilly shirt in his fist, staring with rage filled eyes at the spirit of the stage.

"Subconciously you think she's going to die, just like him."

"You can't garuntee the manuver is going to work."

"You can trust me."

"Trust some person I barely know? I don't think so."

"Don't accuse before you know me better. Sora and I are very much in trust with eachother." Yuri's grip loosened, as if weakened from his previously angry state of mind. The face remained relaxed for a moment before taking the usual smirk over his features. He left the terrace with no ill will for the time being and spoke with Kalos. Fool then approached Sora with a smile as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh, Fool, have you eaten enough?"

"Would you care to dance?" His hand laid out openly, with her watching him in awe. Of course she had no idea if he was even able to dance. Perhaps she should just decline and make an excuse. She knew that dancing with him might... "We can do so privately if you wish." Without needing another moment of her hesitance, his graceful movements manuvered her into an empty room. The music still played in an open invitation. The teen thought it might have been a rash decision in the first place.

"I guess." She let him take her arms and move them in the correct position before starting the slow dance. At first the teen was rigid, seemingly unknown, to the steps of the dance that her partner had started. It soon felt like they were practicing the manuver again.

_'Twirling must be almost identical in speed, hands always kept to the side, keep eyes level and imagine as if you're dancing in the sky.'_

A peeping Yuri saw the partners with wings and their feet were levetated a foot off the floor. Nothing could seem to keep his eyes straight, especially when the two moved almost completely natural. The two seemed to be literally, dancing on a cloud.

_**Two hours later...**_

The bath water had turned lukewarm while she was thinking. She had almost not seen the foot in the air they were in, dancing as if they hadn't cared in the world. Of course, the shock had made her lose her cocentration, sending her back against the floor.

_'I hope that I didn't make him angry, he hasn't spoke to me since.'_

"Sora? It's been almost half an hour-"

"Hentai!!" A purple high heel made an attempt to smack the poet in the face. This was followed by the second one, along with the dress she had worn over two hours ago. The purple garment managed to cover his face, and his movements had unfortunately landed him right in the bathtub. Now, the naked teen whacked him with the soap as she ran with one of the towels loosely around her. The sopping wet fool removed the purple garment from his head, moving outside of the bathroom.

"I didn't mean to just..." By this time the teen was covered with a pair of her pajamas, propped up against the pillows of her bed. "I'm sorry."

"You always manage to time it right when I'm in the bath!" She looked his way a moment before going back to her previous glare. "You always say sorry, it's not going to cut it this time." Before she had a chance to notice, he had pulled her into an embrace and kissed her. She tried to retaliate, but his kiss seemed more passionate this time. It still seemed simple and chaste...yet there was a magic being added.

"Will that cut it?"

"Now my clothes are wet!"


	19. Chapter 19

**The Final Manuver**

by: Helbaworshipper

_Chapter 19_

The trip back had been relatively quiet. Sora had fallen asleep against Fool's Lap once again, this time she had allowed her partner to place her there. Waking up around six in the morning every single day with the training had become a chore at first. Now that they had no practice during the flight, the sleep lost had been gained by both. It had taken Fool an hour to succumb to what his body desired. Perhaps he wasn't use to being human as much has he had hoped.

_**On the air strip...**_

Most of Kaleido Stage and Sora's friends awaited the arrival of the two. Parties had been planned by fidgeting directors, of course in advance, and the two who had lost wanted to see what the two now looked like. Layla had arrived three days ago, keeping up with the latest updates, provided by Yuri. The last update phone call had worried her a bit.

_"Yuri? Why do you sound so...down?"_

_"Perhaps what we believed isn't true."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Perhaps the manuver isn't as dangerous as we had originally thought."_

When Yuri had left to moniter the contest, he had been convinced to stop the training. Soon after he had started watching it, he stopped speaking of it like that, and wished not to speak of the training when he updated. In the last update, after his first comment, he had spoken of Sora 'blooming.' She put it out of her mind for now, the plane was landing.

_**In the plane...**_

****Perhaps he could wake her up, or leave her to sleep. The crowd out there would be sure to wake her up from the deep slumber against his chest. The troubling decision would either earn him another episode of anger, or a thank you. He expected the word 'hentai' easily. "Sora." The teen didn't respond, niether did she want to in his opinion. Knowing well this decision would be disasterous, he kissed his girlfriend on the lips.

_**On the air strip...**_

"HENTAI!!!" Chimed out in a shrill as the door opened. The crowd remained frozen at the screaming, unable to bring themselves to see what in the world would cause her to yell. After a stifling silence that spanned three minutes, the two emerged, Eric Stage with a bump on his head. The crowd didn't do anything but cheer.

_**At the large party...**_

****Hosted by so many people she couldn't even count, Sora was amazed at the sheer size of the building they were having the party in. She had forgiven the Fool again, knowing full and well he would end up doing so again. The two were seperated in response, at least until their next tiny argument, or practice. Rosetta had already given her a gift of a personally ordered diabolo set, each part engraved with her name. Layla requested to hear every part of her training, which had then turned her cheeks beet red.

_"You can't tell me?"_

_"Ummm...you see..."_

_"Did something happen between you and your partner?"_

_"How'd you guess?!"_

_"You just seem like a person who's just fallen in love. Is Eric Stage that much of a love to you?"_

_"We kind of...just...hit it off..."_

_"Do you have his child or something? Not that I'm aware that Fool could do that..."_

_"No...we've just kissed a lot! I swear!"_

After talking mostly about the details of the training, managing to leave out the time when she had danced with him, her own body seeked to find her partner. After being passively pointed in the right direction by Leon, and then by May, she found him. His body leaned against a wall, ignoring the adoring fan girls who crowded him as close as possible.

"He's so _cute_!"

"Yeah..._uber cute_!"

"He should take his _shirt_ off!"

"Nah...we should wait until he looks more like a _poet_."

"Yeah!" The group was situated around a crevice within the room's wall. She could see the distaste within her boyfriend's features clearly. The book he had been staring it was being pressed insistently by the constant need to just run off.

"Eric."

"Enjoying yourself Sora?"

"I was just going to get some air, did you want to join me?"

"Only if you so request it."

"Of course I do." He took her arm gratefully, and the group stared in awe at the couple. The two managed to get to an unoccupied room in time to collapse to the ground. "I'm beat...I like the oppurtunity since I haven't seen my friends for awhile, but..."

"It might have been better for it to be tomorrow?"

"Maybe." Sora's limbs remained relaxed against the ground, but Fool quickly scooped her up against his chest. "I just really need some sleep, I can barely keep up with Ken today."

"This is a bedroom."

"I can't take a nap when I'm the guest of honor..."

"You're sure?"

"Of course."

"You don't seem to be fighting to leave this."

"Huh?" The word seemed more like a subconcious reaction as the teen seemed to just collapse in his arms. The next day, Sora was throughly embarassed, even though her friends insisted it was okay.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Final Manuver**

by: Helbaworshipper

**_You can use your imagination for what happens at the end of this chapter, I have no ill intentions or really specific details other than a kiss, I'l leave you to go on details if you wish to push if further._**

_Chapter 20_

Today was the day that they had trained so hard for. Waking up made them still believe they had been dreaming, yet the calendar told them otherwise. It had been only half a year since the Fool had turned human. It seemed almost impossible to believe that all their hard work had come to this. In preparation, Kalos had given them everything they needed, and the privacy that it seemed to include. Breakfast was filled an almost familiar silence.

The meal immediatly ended with them leaving to the practice room. By Kalos' orders it had been left vacant for the stars to concentrate easier. They needed no more words as the show's first movments began. The story of original origins written recently by an unknown writer. The two stars were a god and goddess meeting in the middle of a world that didn't seem to understand them. The goddess was treated like a holy figure, yet she desired not to be worshipped, but free. The god was forgotten until the goddess found him where he had been abandoned. At first he had been only a spirit, and he had become a human when the Goddess saved his life. The end of the show was symbolizing their love for each other through the Final Manuver.

_**Kalos' Office...**_

He had expected this from the beginning. The group of concerned people wanting to defend their friend from death. "Kalos, we were requesting to place the safety nets back. As much as you may believe they won't get harmed out of this...we believe they will be harmed. At least give Sora a chance to live if she manages to do something wrong." The blonde stage crew member was predictable. Ken was always taking the side of common sense, including the four with him.

"I know you may believe that it is a risk I'm not willing to take, but it isn't that she will screw up that you want it. You don't want to see her dying."

"No one's ever attempted it!" Yuri.

"In fact, one person has performed it before."

"Who would that be?"

"I am sworn to confidence."

"You can't garuntee her safety!" Sarah had done this a few days ago, and her arguing had been no different from what this group was trying to say. "If she gets injured..." The eyes looked to Layla. She only gave a defeated sigh, knowing more than anyone that injuries were not the argument. Mia and Anna were speechless from his gestures.

"Perhaps you should give it a chance." No one said anything after that.

_**Practice Room...**_

No words had yet left their lips, each movement as if they were a part of each other's bodies. No one had entered, and no one would today. At lunch they went back to their room without a single word. Only now would they release anything from their lips.

"After lunch we're practicing the manuver."

"Yes, we should be able to generate a small amount of energy."

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Are you sure no one else has performed the manuver?"

"Someone else has."

"Who?"

"You'll never get to meet her. Kalos and I have seen her many times...but she was never reported to the public."

"Then..."

"She performed it with me many times...but we were not in love Sora."

"Is it possible?"

"There are many ways to perform it without being an acrobat."

"Oh! Like how?"

"It's dangerous doing it in such a way, though."

"How?"

"We shouldn't be talking about it...we have our own future to worry about." His hands moved towards an object in his pocket, brushing velvelt fabric. He moved towards his partner, kneeling before her as he lifted the cover. "Sora, will you marry me?" The teen's eyes widened and her body impacted his own as she embraced him without worrying about her own sweaty clothes.

_**Kalos' Office...**_

"Hello?" The female voice spoke through.

"It's me."

"Hello, Kalos."

"I recieved your story, perhaps you've already arrived?"

"Waiting for you."

"Are you jealous?"

"No, a writer doesn't need to be jealous of an acrobat."

_**The Dressing Room...**_

After a good luck wish from her many friends, she watched the ring on her finger glitter. They had asked here almost immediatly when they had seen the ring. It wasn't often you saw a person wearing such a precious rock upon their finger. The ring contained a pink and lavendar diamond array within the white gold band.

_"What happened?"_

_"I've been proposed to."_

_"You're way too young to..."_

_"We're going to wait until I'm legal."_

_"Who is it?"_

_"My partner."_

They had been suspicious of the ring and tried to tell her it was wrong. Now she could not doubt her feelings for Fool. She would marry him and continue performing on Kaleido stage.

_**The show...**_

It was coming up, the manuver that had supposedly never been tried before. Standing upon the marriage tower that consisted of only the tight rope and themselves sorrounded by the clouds that were represented by extras around them. The first simple tricks brought them apart and close again, the wedding costumes often flinging the skirt and coat tail into the air and spreading sparkling sequence into the ground and the audience. Finally together again, the two jumped into the air, catching the trapeze from the air and pumped until they could fly into the top fo the tent. Once they had arrived, they jumped in the air, catching each other in the air as they plummetted dangerously close to the ground.

Just as the gravity would overtake them, feathery wings of white sprouted from their back in a spiritual form. Then they began to dance within the air, rising for a long and almost unknown period of time that lasted only ten minutes. As they stopped, they landed on the trapeze they had previously touched, pulling them together and embracing. The crowd cheered and stared in awe.

_**That night...**_

Sora and her boyfriend sat within the vicinity of the room that she had once called her own. For the first time, they had begun to truly bond as they felt comfortable.

_"Are you okay? You were saying something earlier, and I didn't get a chance to hear it. Come to think of it..." The girl picked him up, placing him against the lamp in the dining area. "What were you saying?"_

_"Well, he's a bit of a perfectionist."_

_"Him a perfectionist? He seemed to be able to work with you when you weren't exactly graceful."_

_"It's kind of an odd way to say it, I suppose..."_

_"Fool, I..."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Fool..."_

_"Sora?"_

_"I love you."_

"I love you Sora."

"I love you, Fool." Then they kissed for the first time with a passion that they had been dying to relase. Each mouth did it's own fight for dominance, yet when it broke there was nothing left undone. The two slept within the arms of love that night, forever bonded with eachother.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Final Manuver**

by: Helbaworshipper

_Epilogue_

Sora Stage was married after much debate with her parents and friends with no more complications four days after she turned 18. The guests included everyone that she and Fool desired, and of course a mysterious guest that no one was able to see except Kalos. Even Fool was denied access when he had asked Kalos. The two have two children, a boy, Eric, and a girl, Sakura. The two still perform on Kaleido stage today, performing the Final Manuver every five years. Their children have begun to take an interest in acrobatics.

Layla Hamilton and Yuri Killian have been going out off and on. No one knows for sure, but Yuri may be planning to be moving in soon on Layla's single status. No one certainly knows with Yuri.

Anna still performs, but also keeps performing with her father when he's around Kaleido Stage. She still pulls gags in hope of being able to change the show around, but so far she hasn't been too successful.

Mia has started making about seven scripts a year on top of performing. There's talk of making her the official coordinator of all of the shows for the next few years. Perhaps she might give up acrobatics if it turns out true.

Ken is still single, but there's rumour that he may have someone eyeing him from the dressing rooms during the shows. It's still just a rumour though.

Rosetta has become a full on acrobat and diabolo performer on Kaleido Stage, and performs with Sora often.

May Wong and Leon Oswald are still the understudies, but have gotten to star in some of the shows instead of the two during many of the past years. The two aren't romantically involved, and might just keep being professional. They have also gotten the chance to mix partners often when there's a complication in movements and styles. The two aren't as angry about the loss as they were before.

The mysterious writer still contacts Kalos to this day. He's never mentioned her anywhere, and no seems to know what she looks like. All they know for sure that it is a female, and Fool and Kalos aren't talking. There are no more special manuvers known to Kalos, and Fool isn't talking either. Perhaps one day the mysterious writer might show herself, but no one knows that she lives right where no one would expect. Kalos would say they see her everyday, but they never notice the lone person sitting in the corner of the dressing rooms.

**_I created the mysterious writer for your own imagination to describe. I have my own ideas and theories to who she is, but you can use your own imagination to really create her the best. Call it a character that you can create your own story on. However, if you use her in a story, let me know so I can see it personally. I'd love to see your ideas on a story with her in it if you do make one._**

_Thank you for all your reviews_


End file.
